Gurlak
Gurlak is an Orsimer who was a slave of an High Elf named Nuralanya. He was in love with his master. When their secret was exposed, he was imprisoned in the dungeons below the Ayleid ruin Salas En. As a punishment, they were made not able to hear or touch each other. The Elves also wove a spell to prolong his life so he could see Nura age and die. He was a witness to the the slaughter of the Corelanya High Elves by the Ra Gada. His estimated age is close to 3000 years. After the quest he goes through the portal to Aetherius with Nuralanya's spirit. Interactions The Oldest Orc Gurlak reveals to the Vestige that he has lived for centuries, trapped in an ancient Ayleid ruin. The Vestige needs to set him free after so many years. Conversations "For centuries, amateurs like yourself have tried to release me. Fools! All of you! You'd have a better chance of becoming the next emperor." :How did you end up in here? "It pains me to speak of the past. Would you force me to relive such bitter memories?" ::Please, tell me what happened "Ha! "Please!" There's a word I remember well. "Please," she said to me. "No one will know," she promised. She was wrong." :::Who was she? "Nuralanya, she was called in her High Elven tongue. She was just "Nura" when we were together. I could deny her nothing. I was enthralled: a slave madly in love with his master." ::::So what happened? "Our secret was eventually exposed, and the Elves were furious. Our love was an abomination in their eyes. They decided execution was too kind a punishment for our crime." :::::They imprisoned you here? "Aye! I was here, and she was there. To see one another but not able to hear ... or touch ... or hold .... Yet even that torment was insufficient for their retribution. The Elves wove a spell to extend my life and prolong my torment." ::::::What do you mean? "Elves live a long time, but not forever. I sat and watched as Nura slowly grew old and died. Some after that, the Ra Gada came and slaughtered the other Elves. But even with them dead, the spell held strong." ::I want to ask about something else. :Why are there so many dead down here? "It was the Ra Gada, the "warrior wave." The warriors sought vengeance. The swords of Yokuda passed through these halls, and the High Elves were washed away." ::You survived? "They would have killed me, were it not for this spell. Instead I watched, safely ensconced within this prison as my captors were slaughtered. Many centuries passed before I learned who the warriors were or from whence they came." :::What did you learn? "A foreign people had arrived on these shores. They came from distant land: Yokuda, it was called. Yokudan warriors set out to conquer the new world they found. Singers named them the Ra Gada." ::::How did you end up in there? :Do you have any idea how the spell works? "If I knew, don't you think I would've escaped by now? All I know is the tiles must be used in the right order, and the order was determined by time, whatever that means!" Appearances * Category:Online: Alik'r Desert Characters Category:Online: Orsimer Category:Online: Males